3 Lunas rojas ( SlendermanxJeff ) Capitulo 1
by MaryKagamineCreppys
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic SlenderxJeff Espero que les guste Advertencia de yaoi (hombrexhombre)
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche estrellada, común y como algunos dirían "bella", estaba yo en un Bar viendo como los inútiles borrachos se peleaban por tonterías.  
>Los observaba desde lo más oscuro del lugar, como siempre lo hago, mi capucha blanca en mi cabeza, mi mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera sosteniendo mi valioso tesoro y con la derecha mi vaso de Ron.<p>

-Idiota crees que por ser más alto que yo puedes derrotarme...  
>-Claro que si, además sabes muy bien que tu esposa es una maldita barata...<br>-¡ Te voy a romper todo tu ser!- se lanzaba aquel borracho encima del más alto, era una escena patética, así que me levante de la silla y salí por la puerta trasera.

En el camino, veo a una pareja que esta discutiendo...

*Aquellos se ven perfectos, deben ir a dormir*  
>Me fui acercando a ellos sigilosamente...<br>-Veo que están muy cansados-  
>Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron una gran sonrisa con unos ojos desorbitados y sin parpados.<p>

El muchacho se coloco en frente de la mujer y ambos intentaron escapara pero Jeff era más rápido...  
>Primero alcanzo a la muchacha, levanto un poco su camisa destapandole el vientre, empuño rápidamente su cuchillo en el cielo y atravesó el vientre de aquella mujer tres veces.<p>

- ja ja ja ... JAJAJAJAJAJA- Rió descontroladamente, ver la sangre fluir y el dolor era un éxtasis y excitación para el pelinegro.

Entre llantos el pobre muchacho lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarle una piedra y gritar...  
>-MALDITO DESGRACIADO, LA MATASTE.<br>El pelinegro se dio la vuelta soltando una pequeña risa, velozmente se acerco a el y le dijo en su oído.  
>-Jeje Go to sleep - enterrando el cuchillo en sus mejillas haciendo cortadas rápidas y eficaces y terminando su obra de arte atravesando su valiosos tesoro en la garganta del joven.<p>

Volví a mi casa, cansado, me saque la sudadera la deje arriba de la mesa y fui hacía mi cama.

Allí estaba aquella sonrisa permanente mirando hacia la ventana.

Tomo un pañuelo para vendarse los ojos y descansar, pero luego de una horas comenzaron a escucharse ruidos extraños en la casa. Jeff se despierta alarmado sacándose el pañuelo de los ojos, cogiendo su cuchillo.  
>Al ver lo que era se alarmó...<br>Era una pequeña niña ensangrentada, a través de sus mejillas caían lagrimas...

- eh? Donde estoy?- se preguntaba la pequeña asustada abrazando fuertemente su osito de peluche.

Jeff se acerca a ella velozmente...

- ¿¡Sally!? que haces acá?...

- Oh... Jeff eres tu- Dijo así la pequeña emocionada saltando a sus brazos.

- Quítate, me estorbas- Dijo Jeff tratando de sacársela de encima.

Sally se baja de sus brazos y le comienza a contar lo que pasó...


	2. Chapter 2

- Lo que pasa Jeff, es que me encontré con Masky cuando iba caminando a la heladería y me contó que Slenderman había traicionado a Hoodie, el le había prometido algo, pero en realidad no lo entendí muy bien...- Su cara se torno pensativa.

- Niña, joder sigue contando...- Se alteró Jeff ya que su impaciencia lo dominaba.

- Luego de eso, me acompaño a la heladería y allí nos encontramos con Smile... ah por cierto te extraña Masky lo tiene en su casa- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Bueno ambos nos compramos los helados, pero apareció una extraña sombra gigante, Jeff... daba mucho miedo.- Dijo apretando mucho más de lo normal su peluche.- Estuvimos corriendo todo este tiempo pero Masky me empujó para que no me llevara y el se fue por otro lado con Smile... Después nos reencontramos y la sombra ya se había ido y me dijo que se iba a llevar Smile y que me fuera luego para el hogar donde estoy viviendo, pero me perdí y camine sin rumbo llegando aquí.

Jeff quedó pensando en lo que podría haber sido esa sombra que le contaba la molestosa de Sally.

- Ok, ahora vete de mi casa.- Dijo fríamente yéndose a su cama.

- Pero... esta oscuro y hace frío- Dijo la pequeña con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Jeff la miró por algunos segundos y por alguna razón su mirada le recordó a Liu...

Suspiro- Ok, quédate pero duermes en el sofá y no molestes.

La niña lo abrazó de nuevo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Jeff se levanto, la tomo en brazos y la dejo bruscamente en el sofá.

- No jodas y duérmete luego...- Sus ojos deshidratados miraron cruelmente a Sally haciendo que esta hiciera caso de inmediato.

...

- Pero que mierd... ¡SMILE!- Jeff se levantó de la cama de un brinco al ver a su "pequeño" amigo, aunque de pequeño no tenía nada.

* Me dejó toda la cara baboseada*

- Como estas?- Le dijo con su gran sonrisa y abrazándole fuerte.

* Espera... si Smile está aca*

Camino hacía el living y allí estaba Masky tomando desayuno con Sally.

- Desde cuando que mi casa es cafetería?- Dijo en un tono burlesco.

Masky lo vio y se paro para saludarlo.

- Cuanto tiempo a pasado? Jeff el asesino- Dijo Masky dándole un abrazó a su contrario.

Jeff correspondió el abrazó.- No lo se la ultima vez estabas enfermo...

Lo llevó a sentarse de nuevo.

- Por que a mí no me recibes así?.- Dijo la pequeña con los brazos cruzados e inflando las mejillas.

- Por que eres una mocosa estúpida que lo único que sabe es llorar- Comenzó a molestarla tirando de su cabello.

- Sueltame... me duele- Se quejó la menor.

- Jeff sigues igual de infantil, es solo una niñita suéltala.- Dijo Masky que al parecer era el único maduró allí.

Jeff la soltó haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

- Es verdad lo que me contó Sally?- Preguntó el pelinegro poniéndose serio.

- Lo peor, es que es verdad, aquella sombra se parecía a Zalgo, pero no expulsaba la misma vibración de dolor y sufrimiento.

- Habría que investigar, por algo los atacó ¿no?.- Dijo Jeff con un tono un poco preocupado, que no era normal en el, pero había atacado a su amigo y a alguien que la quería como una hermana.

Smile se acerco y se posó al lado de Jeff.

* Slenderman... no lo creo Masky trabaja para él *

- Y si fue alguno de los compañeros de eyeless Jacky?.- Dijo Sally, esa era su forma de decirle a Jack, ya que le quería mucho.- Recuerden que el es un fantasma al igual que yo y se junta con seres parecidos a eso.

Ambos la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y al unizon- ¡TIENES RAZÓN!.

- Bien, niñata por fin usaste el cerebro que pensé que habías perdido.- Dijo aquel que tenia una gran sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

- Habría que ir al cementerio, por allí anda la mayoría de las veces.- Dijo Masky.

- Entonces vamos a verlo... hace tiempo que no lo veo.- Dijo la ojiverde emocionada.

- Ok, vayamos.

Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo espero que les haya gustado :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían caminado bastante, era un día nublado y al llegar al sector el ambiente comenzó a volverse pesado.  
>- Ma-Masky...- Dijo la pequeña- ¿Podría ir de tu mano?- preguntó la pequeña nerviosa.<br>Este la miró y sin pensarlo dos veces le tomo la mano para que esta se sintiera segura.  
>Llegaron así a una gran reja oxidada, estaba cerrada con candado y eso les dificultaría para poder entrar.<br>- Hey niño bonito... ¿Que hacemos?- Dijo Masky mirando al pelinegro.  
>- No me digas de esa forma es bastante gay... además yo soy hermoso no bonito- Dijo Jeff con orgullo y ego.<br>Masky al escuchar a su compañero rió y le contesto de forma burlesca.  
>- Y me alegas porque sonó homosexual... eres una de las personas más afeminadas que he visto.<br>-ESO ES MENTIRA... además a mi por lo menos no me dan por el culo casi todas las noches y menos si es un tío con capucha y una mascara negra...- Dijo triunfante el de la gran sonrisa.  
>Masky iba a responder pero los ladrido de Smile interrumpieron.<br>- Basta de peleas y abran de una vez la puerta- Dijo Sally enojada y Smile a su lado apoyándola.

Jeff se acerco a la puerta y con dos patadas la derribo.  
>Se adentraron al cementerio y en este había una gran neblina que disminuía la vista de los presentes.<br>Caminaron unos minutos y se toparon con el de los ojos huecos.

Sally observó un momento y de un salto llego a los brazos de su contrario.  
>-¡Jacky! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña.<br>-Oh... Hola Sally, ¿que haces por estos lados?, ya te he dicho que es peligroso que vengas- Dijo feliz y a la vez preocupado.  
>Lo tres restantes se acercaron y lo saludaron.<br>-¿Que les paso?- Dijo el de mascara azul- Ustedes no vienen por estos lados si no es por información o conveniencia.

- Lo que pasa es que la otra vez a Sally y a mi nos ataco una gran sombra gigante que era parecida a zalgo pero era muy extraña estoy casi seguro de que no era el, por el tipo de vibraciones ¿Sabes algo al respecto?- Comento Masky.

-Mmm... déjame pensar... acá hay fantasmas que tienen esas características pero son pequeños y solo salen en la noche...YA SE, si es lo que pienso que es tiene que ver con zalgo, casi nadie sabe esto pero zalgo tiene un hermano su nombre no lo se pero lo que hace este sujeto es condenar las almas que el mismo cree que son innecesarias, si es el tengan mucho cuidado... a si se me olvidaba que una forma de "Espantarlo" es con la luz que se refleja en los espejos.

- Osea que tenemos que andar trayendo espejos para todos lados igual que una mujer ¿no?- Dijo Jeff.

-Si quieres que no te condene si-Dijo Jack.

- Gracias Jacky, anda vernos más seguido- Dijo la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa.

Estos se despidieron y se fueron adentrando a un bosque para poder salir por el otro lado del cementerio.

-No te vas a quedar en mi casa de nuevo mocosa...-Dijo Jeff pero nadie le respondió, miró hacia todos lados... estaba solo.

- Mierda, porque me pierdo siempre cuando vengo hacia estos lugares, más vale que siga en linea recta para encontrar luego la salida.

Siguió su camino enojado y amargado como casi siempre lo era, de repente se escucho un ruido, este saco su cuchilla y se puso la capucha...

-Sal de ahí...

Pasaron unos segundos y apareció un hombre de traje, alto y sin rostro.

-Slenderman... ¿Que haces aquí? este no es tu territorio-Dijo Jeff enojado por lo que le había contado Masky sobre la traición de Hoodie, que también era su amigo.

Slenderman se acerco al chico de cabellos negros y con su gran mano le tomo la cara y le dijo con su voz grave

-No sabes nada y no me has visto ¿entendido?.

-Suéltame Hijo de puta...-Dijo Jeff distanciando su cara de la mano de slender.

Slenderman se quedo parado mirándolo y antes de irse le dijo

-Sabes una cosa, si dices algo te irá muy mal, Jeff.

Y así se esfumo entre los arboles, Jeff sin moverse aún pensó.

- ¿Que estaba haciendo acá? ese maldito debe saber algo sobre el hermano de zalgo..., creo que tendré que visitarlo uno de estos días para que me cuente todo lo que sabe.

Tomo su rumbo original y llegó a la otra salida ahí los estaba esperando Masky,Sally y Smile.

-¿Que te pasó?- Pregunto Masky intuyendo de que se había topado con alguien.

- Nada, nada vamonos y Sally no te quedas en mi casa de nuevo-Dijo Jeff.

- Tampoco me gustaría quedarme de nuevo en esa pocilga-Dijo con un puchero.

Jeff estaba tan pensativo por lo de su encuentro que no le siguió el juego a la niña, Masky se dio cuenta de esto y simplemente no hizo ningún comentario.

Jeff llegó a su casa de nuevo pero esta vez con Smile... Entró y se sentó en el sofa.

Pasaron dos horas y decidió ir a la biblioteca, no era su lugar favorito pero tenia que investigar sobre lo que les paso a sus amigos.

Al llegar allá se encontró con una figura un tanto conocida.

*Que mierda hace Jane en este lugar*

Ok hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les haya gustado y ~~~~(*-*)~~~~~ comenten y sean felices :3


	4. Chapter 4

Comenzó a escabullirse entre las personas para que esa figura femenina no lo viera, llego justo a la estantería en donde podría buscar sobre el hermano de Zalgo.

Sintio unos pasos y al darse la vuelta estaba aquella...

-¿Que hará Jeffrey Woods por estos lados?.- Dijo la de cabellera larga y negra.

Jeff sin hacerle caso siguió buscando entre los libros, pero al ver que esta sacaba un cuchillo desde su cartera dejo el libro tranquilamente en la estantería, se dio vuelta para mirarla y el dijo

- Eres tan idiota para hacer un escándalo en la biblioteca y dejar que tu sangre salte a la cara de los niños que están acá... JA pensé que yo era el asesino aquí y el malvado de la historia-Dijo irónico.

- Vas a caer Jeff y no van a ver más familias que pasen lo mismo que yo y me verán como una héroe- Dijo riendo Jane acercándose sigilosamente a Jeff.

- Te estas volviendo una loca Jane, no te van a ver como alguien recordado si no que te vas a pudrir en la cárcel maldita perra.- Dijo este sin ni si quiera ponerse en defensa.

Jane cada vez se acercaba más pero al ver que el rostro y el cuerpo de Jeff no se inmutaba se comenzaba a enojar. Jeff en cambio miro hacía la estantería vio un libro que le llamó la atención porque le podría servir para saber lo que estaba buscando alzo su brazo lo tomó, lo hecho en su mochila.

-Quiero acabar con esto luego, vayámonos a otra parte- Dijo el pelinegro.

Jane sin hacerle caso, empuño su cuchillo y corrió agresivamente contra Jeff este sin dificulta alguna la esquivo y le enterró el cuchillo que ella tenia en la mano en la pierna de la misma, cayendo así al suelo.

- Adiós Jane, perdón por no hacerte dormir-Dijo con ironía y salio por una ventana.

Llegó a su casa Smile lo recibió en la puerta, este le acaricio la cabeza y se fue al sofá para empezar a leer el libro.

_**"Zalgo es la maldad pura en todo sus sentidos, es lo más obscuro de todo.**_

_**Se dice que este se puede representar como una especie de Demonio, las vibraciones que este libera son de agonía y sufrimiento.**_

_**Zalgo se divide en dos en el demonio que lleva su nombre y su otra mitad que puede ser considerada como su hermano es llamado Sphyre.**_

_**Sphyre es aquel encargado de de buscar almas que el cree que están condenadas, se puede ver como un demonio como Zalgo o como una sombra gigante de vibraciones Horribles, este a diferencia de Zalgo es un demonio que puede verse como humano, lleva un traje azul marino, un gorro de copa y ojos anaranjados.**_

_**Se dice también que este ser llamado Sphyre tiene otro objetivo que es cazar a todos los endermans que puedan existir ( Slenderman es el que más le obsesiona)"**_

_- _Es una broma? como alguien se puede obsesionar con ese hijo de puta-Dijo con una mano en la cara y siguió leyendo.

- Smile escucha acá dice que una forma de debilitarlo aparte de el reflejo de los espejos, es haciendo que su obsesión lo intente destruir...

Jeff cerró el libro y se puso en marcha hacia el bosque en donde trabajaban sus amigos Masky y Hoodie, y en donde por ende estaba Slenderman.

Llego al bosque y se adentro más hacia el fondo para poder encontrarse con la obsesión de Sphyre, camino y camino hasta que encontró una cabaña, se acercó a ella y algo desde adentro lo hizo entrar.

-¿Que mierda?, Slender que pas-.- Este le tapo la boca y lo hizo callar.

Se escucharon unos ruidos afueras.

Cuando cesaron este le quito la mano de la boca y lo dejó libre.

- ¿A que viniste?.- Preguntó Slenderman con su voz grave.

- Necesito que me des información sobre Sphyre y ¿Que estabas haciendo en el cementerio?.- Dijo Jeff en un tono amenazante.

- ¿Por que quieres saber que estaba haciendo en el cementerio? Tanto me amas?- Dijo Slender riéndose.

- Porque... ¡ESPERA! yo no te amo, no voy a amar nunca una cosa tan repugnante como tu... además eres hombre y ni si quiera tienes cara- Dijo exaltado el sonriente.

- Aaah... así que es ese el problema, que no tengo cara y soy hombre... lo de hombre da igual, lo de la cara... ¿Por que no me haces una sonrisa?- Dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a el.

- ¿Que? espera no jodas no vengo a cumplir tus fetiches extraños, yo solo necesito la información porque a mis amigos los ataco.- Dijo este tranquilizándose un poco más.

- Información... No se nada.- Dijo serio su compañero.

- Me estas provocando?... no te creo.- Dijo el de cabellera negra.

- ¿En serio necesitas tanto de mi?-Dijo sensualmente con su voz grave.

- Ah, sabes que olvídalo me voy, no creí que fueras tan marica.-Dijo el ojiazul enojado dándose media vuelta para irse.

Slenderman lo observo y antes de que se fuera le dijo.

- Te veo mañana, Jeff.

Y su compañero sin escuchar bien cerro la puerta sin más.

-Ya es de noche? tanto tiempo pasó?.- Se dijo para si el asesino.

Cuando de repente hay un temblor en toda la zona...

**Holas hasta acá lo dejo el cap 4, ya se que son cortos pero bueno espero que les guste :3**

**Pd: Les dejo un creepypasta que hice hace tiempo **** …**** léanlo a ver si les gusta :3**


End file.
